


A Fatherly Sense of Irony

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of an Ichigo in the Tenth Division. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.





	A Fatherly Sense of Irony

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach and I never will.**

**[FSI]**

**A Fatherly Sense of Irony**

**[FSI]**

After a busy day of work at the Gotei 13's Tenth Division Barracks, the Third Seated officer Ichigo Kurosaki, after seeing how hard Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto actually did her paperwork from Ichigo's own prompting, decided to help her find a bar in the nearest Rukongai where they could get some good alcohol to enjoy themselves with. Normally, Ichigo wouldn't bother with alcohol in either Soul Society or the Human World, but Rangiku earned it, regardless, so he decided to roll with it.

"Seriously?" Rangiku commented in a fit of hiccups as Ichigo was busy telling her about the silly escapades of his father and her previous Captain in the Human World. "He never learns from his frequent attempts to train you that you've grown to be a better fighter when he's not serious?"

Ichigo joined her in a slurred laugh. "I know, right? And that's without going into detail about his huge poster shrine to my Mom. Talk about a dope." He then thought hard in his drunken state. "Come to think of it, you and my Mom kind of have a similar hair color or something. You and the fool were never intimate, right?"

Rangiku was stunned for a moment before sputtering into more laughter. "Oh, don't worry, Ichigo. I'm hardly your stepmom and Isshin from then and now is hardly my type of man."

Ichigo joined her in laughing. "That's good. It would be pretty awkward if I admitted I was attracted to my dad's ex-girlfriend or something." He then realized what he said and to whom. "Oops."

Rangiku hummed pleasantly. "You don't say?" She then kissed Ichigo heatedly to the point he shared in their tongue wrestling match.

**[FSI]**

**Figured the title was appropriate since Isshin was once Captain of the Tenth Division which patrols Naruki City close to Karakura Town and in this, Ichigo is the Third Seat of the Division.**


End file.
